Dandere
Dandere '''is a common Japanese character archetype that describes heroines (and occasionally heroes) who are introduced as very shy, awkward and often insecure people who barely talk. Often, they want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. In nearly all cases, however, they overcome this and reveal their true selves- sweet, gentle and very friendly people. Danderes are easily mistaken for kuuderes due to their seemingly cold and distant natures, and some can even appear to be kuuderes at first. A good example of this is Akame from ''Akame Ga Kill!, ''who is initially introduced as a seemingly very serious and cold-hearted person but is later revealed to be just socially awkward and is actually a very caring person who considers losing a friend as the worst pain someone can endure and something she'll never get used to. Dandere is very similar to the American term 'shrinking violet' and so characters who fit that term, such as Violet Parr, can be called danderes as a substitute. Danderes are perhaps the most heroic of the four -dere terms as they are '''almost never villains and hardly ever anti-heroes though exceptions for the latter, such as Akame, do exist. If by chance a Villainous Dandere does come into play, high chances are they are redeemable villains such as Konan. Other Examples * Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura and Futaba Sakura from Persona 5 * Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan * Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Liara T'Soni from the Mass Effect series * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII * Max Caulfield from Life is Strange * Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser and Aries from Fairy Tail * Yukiteru Amano from Mirai Nikki * Misaki Nakahara and Tatsuhiro Satō from Welcome to the N.H.K. * Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3 * Izuku Midoriya from'' My Hero Academia'' * Queen Elsa from Frozen * Elize Lutus from Tales of Xillia '' * Eucliwood Hellscythe from ''Is This a Zombie? * Morgiana from the Magi ''series * Aoi Sakuraba from ''Ai Yori Aoshi * Rikka Takanashi from Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions * Noel Vermillion from Blazblue * Nepgear, Rom and 5pb from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Miyuki Shiba from The Irregular at Magic High School * Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya ''series * Mizore Shirayuki from ''Rosario+Vampire * Kokoro from Darling in the Franxx * Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown * Hyouka Kazakiri and Itsuwa from A Certain Magical Index ** Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Scientific Railgun * Anri Sonohara and Akane Awakasu from Durarara! * Shiemi Moriyama from Blue Exorcist * Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Crona from Soul Eater * Nunnally vi Britannia from Code Geass * Teletha Testarossa from Full Metal Panic! * Sunny Emmerich from the Metal Gear ''series * Julie Sigtuna and Miyabi Hotaka from ''Absolute Duo * Jacuzzi Splot from Baccano! * Kobato Hasegawa from Haganai * Yoshino and Reine Murasame from Date A Live * Mei Misaki from Another * Hinami Fueguchi from Tokyo Ghoul * Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana * Shuichi Saihara, Chihiro Fujisaki, Chiaki Nanami and Mikan Tsumiki from the Danganronpa series * Junna Daitoku from Robotics;Notes * Kanzashi Sarashiki and Maya Yamada from Infinite Stratos * Hazuki Fujiwara from Magical Doremi * Mathilda Alster from Beyblade G Revolution * Shiori Shiomiya and Tenri Ayukawa from The World God Only Knows * Sailor Mercury from the Sailor Moon series * Honoka Yukishiro from Pretty Cure * Ururu Tsumugiya from Bleach * Milla Basset from Freedom Planet * Kuroneko from Oreimo * Hinata Hyūga from Naruto * Mirta from Winx Club * Silica and Yui from Sword Art Online * Cosmo the Seedrian from Sonic X * Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle from Rosenkreuzstilette * Manami Tamura from Oreimo * Android 16 from Dragon Ball Z * [[w:c:hero:Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)|Yuri'' from]] ''Doki Doki Literature Club * Fluttershy and Maud Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Karen Minazuki and Komachi Akimoto from Yes Pretty Cure 5 * Minami Kaido from Go Princess Pretty Cure *Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic franchise. *Kimahri Ronso from Final Fantasy X *Neneko Iizuna from Spirits & Cat Ears *Japan and Canada from Hetalia: Axis Powers *Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Bella Swan from Twilight *Sena Kobayakawa from Eyeshield 21 *Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Tweek Tweak from South Park *Rosalina from the Mario series *Hanayo Koizumi and Umi Sonoda from Love Live School Idol Project *Ruby Kurosawa from Love Live Sunshine *Mipha from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia from Hetalia *Lea Torney from Polly Pocket *Alexa from Barbie and the Secret Door Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events